The Bloodbane Poison
by AtsukoRyuu
Summary: What would have happened if Feyre was hit by the ash arrows instead of Rhys? And what if her blood couldn't fully heal her? When would she have found out they were mates? How exactly would Tamlin react to all of this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I would just like to say this is my first fan fiction on this website and constructive criticism is welcome. It takes place right after the hotel chapter in ACOMAF. I own nothing.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

The sun was indeed sinking by the time Rhys gathered me in his arms and took to the skies.

There was only the wind, and his warmth, and the boom of his powerful wings.

I ventured, "What is it?"

His attention remained on the dark pines sweeping past. "There is one more story I need to tell you."

I waited. He didn't continue.

I put my hand against his cheek, the first intimate touch we'd had all day. His skin was chilled, his eyes bleak as they slid to me. "I don't walk away—not from you," I swore quietly.

His gaze softened. "Feyre… lookout!" From the depths of the dark trees, dozens of ashwood arrows shot towards us. Rhys tried to shield me with his wings, but I was quicker. I let go of him for a second to summon my fire and blow it towards all of the arrows. They instantly disintegrated.

Rhys made a quick dive to the left as soon as the arrows were gone. I wasn't prepared. I grabbed for his shirt but there was nothing there but air. I started to fall.

"RHYS" I screamed, but another set of ash arrows came in. I tried setting up a shield to land on and protect us, but my powers seemed to vanish as lots of spikes seared through my back. I wailed in pain as my right arm was hit by two arrows. And then more in my legs.

"FEYRE!" Rhys turned and started diving towards me. I hit the ground before he could even get close. The pain got so bad that I couldn't feel. I was only aware of black anger exploding from Rhys and all the archers being misted into tiny specks.

Then Rhys was cradling me in his arms. " _Feyre_. _Please. Say something._ " His words started to blur together. I tried to answer him but a groan came out instead of words.

Then we were winnowing somewhere. I heard Mor scream and Cassian yelling. Then Rhys and Cass started arguing. Something about extracting the arrows without damaging tissue. Then Mor was whispering something soft into my ear. I could barely make it out.

" _We are going to take the arrows out, okay? One by one. You're going to be okay, it's okay…_ " The first arrow was yanked out of my right arm. I screamed. It had been better when the arrows had entered my skin. Another one. Worse than the last. Mor started crying.

" _It's bad, oh Rhys, it's bad…"_ A snarl broke through the air.

" _Shut. Up._ " I had never heard Rhys sound so feral. I couldn't hear what Mor said next. Another arrow was pulled. I howled as loud as I could. _Please be over soon please be over soon please be over soon_. I started crying. I just wanted to blackout, but not even the cauldron would grant me that wish.

I didn't think I could take much more, when all of a sudden, I felt a lot better. It was like someone unplugging me from my own discomfort. The pain was numbed. My breathing evened and I could hear better. Mor and Rhys were still arguing.

"Feyre?" Cassian's voice came through so clearly now. Mor and Rhys immediately stopped talking, waiting for my answer. I was laying on my stomach on the kitchen table so I carefully used my left arm to sit up.

Cassian was holding three ash arrows; he had obviously been the one to extract them. Mor was staring at me, with absolute shock on her face. But the real surprise was Rhys. His face was stained with tears. _Tears_. Like he was actually scared to lose me.

"I feel… a little better?" I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling.

"A little? _A little_?" Mor ran over, looking like she was going to hug me, but then thought better of it, sense there was still ash arrows buried in my back. "Feyre, you had us scared to death. Nobody can take it that much bloodbane in and survive it. Well, maybe Rhys but…" There must have been poison on the arrows. Mor scanned me up and down. "We still have to get the rest of the arrows out, though. But whatever you're doing, keep doing it." I layed back down, not exactly sure what she meant by "keep doing it" but letting Cassian take more arrows out anyways.

I was okay for the first few, but then the pain eventually returned.

"Stop," Rhys said. "Stop! Can't you see you're hurting her again?" I grunted as the last arrow in my right leg came out.

"No, keep going. There's only two more left." I bit down on my hand and closed my eyes as Cassian yanked them out. I didn't want to see the hurt in Rhys' eyes anymore.

When they were out, I sat up again, looking at all the bloody holes in my body that weren't healing. I was covered in red.

 _Red_.

I stumbled off the table, into Cassian's arms, and vomited onto the floor. Cass swore. Mor ran to the door to get a healer. Rhys grabbed me and put me back on the table, trying to soothe me with his darkness. I guess it worked because I started feeling really tired and eventually fell asleep.

 _ **So, I hope this hasn't turned out too bad for a start. I will only continue this is you guys want me to so please review! Thanks so much for reading! BTW, I know this first chapter might not be so eventful, but the next ones definitely will. Thanks again! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! I just want to let you know I've been having a lousy week and every time I see your reviews they cheer me up so much.**_

 _ **Also, I wasn't exactly sure what type of story this was when I published the first chapter, but I would just like to say this will be romance, tragedy, drama (I'm a HUGE drama writer) and probably other various themes.**_

 _ **I would also like to say in response to most of the reviewers, I'm trying to get as much written as possible, but like I mentioned before, I have been very busy lately and I have limited time on the computer. But I promise to at least update every week, two weeks latest.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter.**_

I woke with a pounding headache. I was back in my bedroom in Velaris. It looked like evening had just fallen over the city. When I tried to move, I found that I couldn't move my right arm very well. My back also felt very stiff. Not to mention the pounding in my head.

 _Rhys_ I called out to his head. _What's happening to me?_

Five seconds later the door burst open, and Amren, followed by Rhys ran in.

"Feyre you're awake!" Amren exclaimed. "How could you be so stupid? We were so worried!" I was actually surprised to see that Amren cared so much.

"How long was I asleep?" Amren glanced at my stomach, then at Rhys, then back at me.

"Feyre, you've been sleeping for about a week now," Rhys answered. "The bloodbane went right into your system, but we're assuming you have healing powers from the Dawn Court since you're still alive right now." I assumed that this should be good news, but the way Rhys said it made it sound like a bad thing. And they were both still staring at my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked uncertainly. Amren and Rhys turned to each other slowly. Rhys' expression said _Do I have to?_ And Amren's said, _I'm not going to be the one to break the news to her_.

Rhys took in a deep breath. "You are still alive, but not healed completely. Some of the bloodbane somehow got stuck in certain places in your body. It isn't life threatening right now, but it may if we don't find a cure soon. The good news, though, is any stiffness you are feeling right now will eventually go away." I glanced down to the place they kept staring at.

"What's wrong with my stomach? And― wait, did you say you don't have a cure yet?" Amren nodded solemnly. My heart skipped a beat.

"Not yet but we're working on it. And as for your stomach…" I lifted my shirt to see a huge scar right below my right ribs. "One of the arrows pierced through. It barely missed any internal organs. We were surprised you didn't notice it before." My mouth tasted sour, and hands clenched the sides of the bed. I had enough scars already. And I knew this one would be permanent.

Rhys was looking at me with concern flashing in his violet eyes. "Feyre, you lost a lot of blood. The healer did her best, but it wasn't much. You should rest." Amren nodded once and then left. Rhys turned to leave, but for some reason, I didn't want him to go yet.

"Wait," I called. He stopped right in front of the door and then turned slowly to face me. "Yes, Feyre?"

"Can you― Do you think you could stay with me for a while?" He stared at me, with a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. But I was tired of people staring at me, so I just waved my hand at him. "Never mind."

"No, no, it's fine. I was just sort of… surprised." He gave me a small smile and then walked to the edge of my bed and sat down. I toyed with the sheets in my hand, stealing glances at him every once in a while, until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

I said, "You were going to tell me something that night," at the exact same time he said "I got something for you." We both looked at each other and then laughed a little.

"Alright, sorry," Rhys said. "You first."

"Well, that night," I replied, clutching my stomach. Rhys eyes flashed but he said nothing. "You were going to say something before…" I couldn't bring myself to continue.

"Ah, yes," Rhys drawled, obviously trying to buy time before replying. "Well, maybe what I wanted to show you will explain it." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it in front of me. I gasped. It was the ring that I had gotten from the Weaver.

"Feyre, I love you. I've loved you ever since you hurtled that bone at Amarantha after you had defeated the Middengard Wyrm. I knew right then that I didn't want to ever be separated from you. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife, and High Lady of the Night Court?"

It was my turn to stare. Rhys. Rhys really did love me. And he wanted me to marry him. "Oh Cauldron, Rhys, I don't―I can't… I have no idea what's happening right now." I laughed hysterically, putting my hand over my mouth, and trying not to cry. "You really do love me."

"Yes, yes I do." I finally recognized that look in his eyes. Love. And lust. "Please Feyre. Not being with you is tearing me apart. Please."

"I thought there couldn't be a High Lady," was my stupid response. "But never mind," I quickly said before he could respond. "I think―no. I _know_ that I love you, and would be honored to become your wife and High Lady." I slid onto his lap and kissed him, ignoring the protest of my aching muscles. And I realized as I said it, it really was true.

Rhys slid his hands down to my thighs as he deepened the kiss, squeezing slightly. I felt like a completely new person. Born free and loved. It felt different from when I was with Tamlin. He never understood me completely. But Rhys did. And I understood him.

I woke in Rhys' arms, his warm wings surrounding me. I quietly got out of bed and stepped over my dress that was laying on the floor. Grabbing my robe, I flung it on and walked to the balcony.

The crisp night air felt like home. The silent streets seemed to be welcoming my presence. Everything was perfect. Except…

I looked back inside at Rhys, still asleep. There was something different about him. Or maybe me. I could feel something new inside me, like a stream of electricity rolling through my veins. And then, I realized that I knew what it was all along. I ran over to him and punched him in the face, jolting him awake.

"Wha― Feyre, Wha― What?" I growled at him and tried punching him again. But this time he blocked it.

"You _prick_! You are a complete bastard!" I screamed.

"Feyre, What are you talking about?" He was so confused. He was _confused_?

"I'M YOUR _MATE_ AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?" Understanding flashed in his eyes, then guilt, and then sorrow.

"I didn't know how to tell you." That was it. That was his freaking explanation.

I dropped to my knees, pulling at my hair, darkness erupting from me. Somewhere, Rhys was trying to get to me, just as Alis did once. But this was different. I had been blind with Tamlin. I had been blind _sided_ by Rhys. I couldn't take any of this anymore. I couldn't even feel anything.

But I had winnowed before I even realized what I was doing.

A cool breeze blew past my face. The scent of flowers hit my nose. My body stiffened. The thought of where I might be when I opened my eyes sent dread through my body. But I guess I already knew.

My eyes flashed open and revealed to me the twilight lit fields of the Spring Court.

 _ **If you really like this, check out me and my friend's blog (I'm called "Feyre" and my friend is "Jo.") To get to it, type acourtofwordsandbooks with a space at the end into google. No spaces in between. It should be the first website that pops up. We don't have a lot up yet, but we will be doing a bunch more stuff with ACOTAR and ACOMAF soon!**_

 _ **So, I've also found out that I really love writing fanfics and if there is a fanfic that you would like to read about but don't want to write it, let me know and I'll see what I can do with it. You can put the idea in a review or if you'd rather no one else see it, private messaging me is OK too.**_

 _ **I love all of you guys so much! XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, thanks for all of the reviews! For all of the guests that I can't send private messages to: Thank you thank you thank you so much! And remember, if you have a fanfic idea you don't want to write but would like to read it, let me know the details and I'll see if I can write it or not. I'd**_ **really** _**like some new ideas once I'm done with this story so don't be shy to ask!**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter.**_

This place sickened me. Out of all the places I could have winnowed to and this was it.

I was sure that as soon as Tamlin sensed my presence, he would come running over, so my only hope was that he was still asleep. And that I was close enough to a border to leave quickly. Most of my energy was gone from winnowing, so I had to get out of here on foot.

When I started walking, I suddenly remembered I had no idea what direction I was going in. I just had to trust my instincts and hope that I would get to a border soon.

A cool breeze blew right through me and I remembered I was only wearing a robe. That would _not_ be good if Tamlin found me like that. Not to mention, with the bloodbane still in me, I might not be able to use any magic to stop him if he tried to…

No. It wouldn't come to that. He won't find me. He can't.

At least it wasn't too cold tonight. I looked up at the tiny stars in the huge sky. They were so weak compared to the ones at the Night Court. I missed it. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to go back and face Rhys. I guess that was why I was so hesitant to get back there.

My feet and stomach started hurting. Dam bloodbane. Dam robe that didn't have matching slippers. My life just couldn't get any worse.

"Feyre? Is that really you?" Oh wait, it could.

I whirled around quickly and got into a hunter's crouch. But to my surprise, it was Alis, carrying a ginormous brown leather bag.

"Alis!" I ran up to my former handmaiden and gave her a huge hug, squeezing all the air out of her. "What are you doing here? Are you running away?"

"No, unfortunately, I'm not," she said with a small smile. "Your mate had sent me a message saying that you might need some help so I should go look for you. Although, I guess it wasn't that hard since I've only been searching for an hour." Something inside me stirred when she mentioned Rhys. And that he already wanted to find me… I didn't know what to think of that.

"I don't want to go back to him. Not yet, anyways. And, wait, did you say you've been looking an hour for me? I've only been gone about ten minutes." Alis frowned.

"No, I was definitely looking for you longer than that. Rhysand stuck his message in my head a while ago." If it only felt like a few minutes to me but to Rhys and Alis it was an hour then…

I wonder how long it actually took me to winnow.

"Never mind," I told Alis. "I'll figure it out later." Alis raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. We stood there a for a few minutes, unsure of what to do.

"What now?" I finally asked. "If I'm not going back to Rhys and I'm obviously not going to Tamlin, then…"

"Well, you should probably send your mate a message through that bond of yours. He seemed pretty worried when we talked. Or at least by the tone of his message." It hadn't even occurred to me yet that Rhys might be worried about me. Not even when he sent someone to look for me. Now that it was mentioned, though, I could feel someone pounding on my shields. I must have been so upset and confused that I didn't feel anything.

"Yeah… I don't, I mean, I'm not sure I want to talk with him yet." I looked away from Alis' stare. I wasn't sure if she would understand.

"No, I get it," she said, seeming to realize what I meant. "You don't have to talk to him, just let him know that I found you are you're safe." She had a point.

I opened my shield enough, just to quickly send a few messages back and forth.

 _Feyre! Are you alright? What happened? Where are yo_ ―

 _I'm fine, Alis found me, goodbye Rhysand._ Then I closed my shields again. At the time, calling him by his full name seemed to give me some smug type of power, but now it just felt wrong. Rhys was still pounding on them. Apparently that wasn't good enough for him.

"Oh! Now he's asking me where we are! He seems very unnerved. Did you even send him a message?" I nodded, but Alis seemed deep in thought with whatever Rhys was telling her. She blinked once. Then again. Then she glanced at my stomach and then down to my bare feet.

"I'm fine," I said gruffly, knowing Rhys was telling her about the ash arrows with the bloodbane. But Alis, being my old handmaiden, seemed very concerned. She immediately grabbed her huge bag and started digging through it. Clothes and bottles of medicine started falling out. I picked up one bottle. It was completely black so I couldn't see what was in it, but the label said B.B.

"Alis, what's this? Wait, is it _bloodbane_? Why would you carry bloodbane around?" Alis took a bow out of the bag and smirked a little.

"The people who shot you weren't the only ones who have used bloodbane arrows before. Now here, put this on." She handed me a soft cloak, made out of a fur I didn't recognize. "It has a special pain killer in it. Makes it easier to walk long distances with a poison in your system."

The cloak was very warm. It made me feel almost sleepy. "Alright, you better pack that stuff up now if we want to make it to a border before Tamlin wakes up." Alis quickly put everything back into the bag and then we started walking North. Or at least, I hoped it was North.

I trudged along the grass next to Alis, trying to ignore the aching in my feet. If only there was a pair of slippers that came with the cloak.

We said nothing the whole journey. I wanted to thank her for letting me leave with Mor that one day I was stuck in the mansion, but then again, was there really anything to than after what has happened with Rhys?

I was still furious with him for not telling me that we were mates. But, if I looked at it from his perspective, I could see why he might have been scared. I wasn't _always_ very friendly with him. And he didn't have much of a chance to explain himself before I left. But I hadn't exactly had a choice to leave, did I? I had just been so angry. All of this information was just too confusing to handle right now.

We neared the Summer Court's borders. I didn't really want to go there, since a there was still a blood ruby was on my head at the moment. But it was better then the Spring Court.

The sun was just starting to peak up over a tall hill. We needed to hurry. I started jogging forward, and smacked right into something solid and hard.

"Shit!" Alis exclaimed, pushing at the invisible shield. "We don't have any time for this!" Memories of Rhys telling me about the shield that the Spring Court set up to hide something came flooding back. I started panicking and threw myself at the shield. It wouldn't budge.

Trapped. I was trapped again.

I felt rage and fear flow through the bond. Rhys finally broke through my mental walls with a powerful blow that actually made me gasp.

 _Feyre._ Feyre. _Relax. Breathe. You can break through them. Just use your mind._

I did as Rhys said relaxed myself, taking in deep breaths. I would have time to be angry at him later. I focused on the huge mass of power in front of me and tried to find a place where it was weak so I could break through it. There was nothing.

Instead, I spread my powers out to see if Tamlin was awake yet. Inside the mansion, I could sense him stirring, smelling something, or someone. He suddenly jumps up and starts looking around the room frantic. Then he bolts out the door, turning into a ferocious wolf.

"Alis! We have to get out of here _now_!" I yell. She suddenly understands what I'm trying to say and pounds on the wall, looking for any hidden crevices that might free us. I contact Rhys again.

 _Help help help help help help help! Please come Rhys! Right now!_

 _I'm coming, hold on._

I could hear Tamlin running in the distance. It wasn't long before he would be upon us. I started screeching for help, sprinting back and forth in front of the shield. When a voice suddenly made me stop.

"Feyre. You aren't going to be getting out that way."

I would know who that was anywhere.

 _ **So sorry to leave with a cliffhanger, but I just can't help adding a little drama! Let me know in your reviews who you think the voice is, HINT: It's a little more indepth than just Tamlin. And remember, my writing process runs on reviews, so the more I get the faster I'll write. Don't forget to check out my blog, as mentioned in chapter 2! You guys are the best! XOXO :) :) :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope everyone is very excited to read the next chapter! I won't keep you waiting, so here it is:**_

I whirled around to see the ugly face of the Suriel. I stared at its disgusting body of veins and bones, and happened to notice that it needed a new cloak. The one it was wearing was torn in many areas and covered in dirt.

"Please!" I screeched at it. "How do we avoid Tamlin so that he doesn't find us?" Alis sprinted over to us, staring at the Suriel. Her golden brown skin was flushed from running so much.

"Tsk tsk," it taunted me. "Are you sure _that_ is what you want to ask me? You freed me once, yes, so I shall return your favor. Two questions. You may ask two. I shall not answer any more than that. Make them good."

I started at the Suriel. Two questions. Two questions in exchange for his life? But he just clicked his too long fingernails at me, waiting for an answer.

I had to think fast. Tamlin only had about three more hills to get over, less than a mile away. He would be here in seconds. I needed to figure out how to get away from him. But the Suriel made it sound like a stupid question. My words were lodged in my throat.

"How do we avoid Tamlin?" Alis asked for me, her mind completely made up. As soon as the last word left her mouth, Tamlin's figure came over the horizon. The Suriel only glanced at him once before answering.

"You cannot." My heart skipped a beat as the huge wolf changed into a man and crushed me with a huge hug.

" _Feyre_. You're back!" Tamlin pulled me closer to him, but with the little bit of energy I still had, I winnowed a few feet away from him next to the Suriel, who was still standing and examining his nails.

"My Cauldron Tamlin!" I gave him my best glare. "What is wrong with you?" Inwardly, I shrieked to Rhys, _WHERE ARE YOU?_

Tamlin's brow furrowed. "Feyre? Are you―"

"Am I what? Okay? Fine? Yes, actually I was all of those things until I accidentally winnowed here!"A lie. Sort of. I wasn't exactly in the best spirits when I left Velaris.

Tamlin closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead. What was he thinking about. I carefully slid into his head and searched through the thoughts that came hurtling toward me.

 _She's obviously still under some mind control. That bastard. He's ruining her. How can I free her from the spell? I need to get her into our house. If she sees everything again and remembers, then maybe… she'll be mine again. I must summon Ianthe. Maybe she'll be happy to see her._

I flew out of his mind, hissing.

"You are a complete idiot! If you think I would just go with you…" I shook my head slowly. Tamlin looked hurt. Fine. Let him feel that way. I didn't care.

"Feyre…" Tamlin studied me very carefully. He thought that if he lunged again I would winnow away. He didn't realize how physically drained I felt. But I wouldn't let him drag me away.

Then Rhys' voice bounced in my head. _I'm trying to find you, but Tamlin reinforced the walls so that you can't see in them. Only out. I'll try to break them as quickly as possible, but it might take a while._

"This is… a lot," the Suriel sighed from my left. "Two former lovers separated. One still deeply in love with the other, and the second only filled with hate and disgust for the first." Tamlin finally seemed to notice the ugly creature standing next to me. He did a double take.

"I never thought," he began slowly, "That I would ever get to see one of your kind in my lifetime." The Suriel just snorted.

"Of course. Everyone I have ever met has always thought that. Until her." He motioned to me with a slight bend in his head.

Tamlin just returned to staring at me. "How do I get her to return with me?"

The Suriel let out a small chuckle. "You are very bold, little High Lord. But what gives you the idea that you can make me do as you say?" Tamlin smiled a little, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I do happen to be the ruler of these lands. Not to mention, I do know that you are trapped here unless I bring down the walls." The Suriel's expression didn't change. I wanted to creep into it's mind and find out what it was thinking, but I didn't dare do it to a creature as wise as him. "Now tell me how to break the spell the High Lord of the Night Court has put on her and how to win her back."

When Tamlin looked from me to the Suriel, I sneaked a look at it. He was staring down at me, obviously deciding if he should tell Tamlin what he wanted to know for his freedom. But I had saved him once before. Would he do the same for me?

 _Please,_ I silently begged him. _Don't tell him my powers are weak right now. You can use that as my second question._

Tamlin stared the creature down, daring him to lie.

"She…" the Suriel started, "Is not under a spell." Tamlins shoulders sagged with disappointment. The truth, so far. I held my breath, trying to calm my beating heart. He wouldn't tell, would he?

"And her will is very strong. There is nothing you can do to win her back." The Suriel nodded down at me, once. He had understood. His debt was repaid. He had saved me. I took of my cloak and handed it to him. As a gratitude of my thanks. The Suriel raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he took the warm cloak out of my hands and put it on. He looked ready for his next adventures. More prepared.

But nothing would have prepared for the hideous roar that Tamlin let loose next. I covered my ears and the Suriel ran away at lightning speed, towards the forest. Alis, who had been invisible to us the whole time, ran to me and covered me with her arms. I was confused at first, but then realized what she was doing and I quickly threw up my own shield around us an squeezed my eyes closed. A huge bang rung throughout the land, and when I finally opened my eyes, Alis and I were crouched in a perfect green circle of grass, surrounded by fields of dead plants.

Tamlin was standing perfectly still in front of us, his head bowed and fists clenched at his sides. As soon as I was sure he wasn't going to ponce on me, I lowered my shield.

 _Feyre! What happened?_ Rhys sounded very frantic. Now that everything was very quiet, I could see I figure high up, pounding on the wall. Rhys.

 _Alis and I are alright. You're right above us._ It was all I said to him. It was all he needed to know. I could see faint cracks starting where Rhys was. I was so focused on him, I didn't realize what Tamlin was doing until it was too late.

Springing forward, he shoved Alis away from me and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it, I was against his chest and winnowing away.

I started struggling, but I knew that it wasn't worth it. Tamlin was too strong. And angry.

We ended up right in front of mansion stairs. I sprinted away from him but before I knew it he was right in front of me grabbing my waist and pulling me up into the place that I had once adored. Now I looked at it and only felt disgust.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, knowing that it was no use. Servants stopped and stared at my struggle through the halls with wide eyes. A lot looked pitiful. But most seemed relieved. It was only then that I realized all of the scars on them. And the walls… there was no way I could even begin to describe their condition.

Next we passed Lucien. He wouldn't look me in the eye. "BASTARD!" I screamed at no one particularly.

As Tamlin pulled me into my old room and forced me onto the bed, my only comfort was knowing that I had been in this position once before only a few hours ago with another fae. With the High Lord of the Night Court. My love. My mate.

 _ **I always run on reviews, so the more I get from now, on quicker I'll write each chapter. And make sure to visit my blog (directions to get to it are at the bottom of chapter 2). Thanks for reading! XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had hurt. Terribly. And I couldn't even message Rhys during it. Tamlin must have put up some sort of barrier between us. I felt sick.

I didn't open my eyes even though I knew Tamlin had been gone for a while and the sun was already starting to set. He didn't even care to see how I was. This relationship between us had never worked. Why couldn't he see that? I should just stay here in my room, use my magic to keep the door locked, and forget everything…

 _No._ The thought came so fast I almost mistaked it for Rhys messaging me. No. I will fight back. I will not let Tamlin win. He will never _ever_ control me. Or anyone else. I can not let him do that.

I glanced out the window. Everything had grown back since this morning. The garden thriving, as usual. Everything looked fresh. Almost like it was relieved I had returned.

Standing up, I went to the door. But I only got about halfway there before excruciating pain ripped through my stomach. I dropped to the floor, clutching my gut. Grinding my teeth together, I slowly stood and limped back over to the bed. There was no way I was walking out of here feeling like this. And I would refuse to see a healer. I don't trust anyone or anything in the Spring Court. Haven't I already been lied to enough?

I waited until the sun had finally disappeared. The pain was still there, but slowly fading away. I had to get out of here before Tamlin returned.

The door was locked, but it only took me a second to swing it open with my magic. I guess nobody realized how powerful I really was now.

The hallways were mostly quiet. The few sounds that still rang through the mansion were just servants going to bed. Tamlin really was stupid if he left me without anyone to supervise my whereabouts. Which brought up another question about this place. Where was Tamlin? I couldn't sense him anywhere on the grounds. That was dangerous.

I slipped silently onto the white marble floors, which was surprisingly hard to do since my stomach still felt very stiff. And I could literally feel the poison trying to spread throughout more of my body.

The study seemed silent so I decided to look in there. I almost gasped as I beheld the once glorious room, now in shreds.

Almost every single bookcase was knocked over and in pieces. I hoped there had been nothing too important in any of the books. The paintings on the walls were missing. Probably disintegrated by Tamlin's powers. The floor was covered in dust and some parts of the ceiling had fallen down. What had he done?

I started walking around the room. Examining everything else broken or missing. As far as I could tell, that meant pretty much everything in the room. I was just about to leave when I noticed one bookshelf, completely untouched.

 _That's strange…_

I went over and studied it. All the books were dusty and seemed untouched. Almost normal, except… there wasn't any titles on any of the books. How had I never noticed this before? And every books had a cloth covering except for…

There was a small space at the end. A book had been taken off. And recently. There was no dust in the space around it at all.

I wouldn't have been surprised if a book was missing from any other shelf, but this one just seemed… different. Special. Important.

And, was the wood in the empty space just _a little_ different from the rest of the shelf. I carefully put my hand to the wood and pushed. When it wouldn't budge, I tried pulling at it. Nothing.

Sighing, I left the study, quickly glancing behind me. And just in time to see a figure jump out a window with a book under its arm.

 _ **I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. And I also apologize for having this chapter be really short. But I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much longer. And I really don't know what my posting schedule will be anymore. I'll try for every week but it might be more like two or three sometimes.**_

 _ **And don't forget to check out my book blog (directions to get to it in chapter 2) and also I would really like a bunch of reviews, guys that helps me write these chapters SO much faster and I love any suggestions. Thank you for reading tenfold. XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I feel so bad for making you all wait so long but as I promised, here's another long chapter. :) And Happy National Novel Writing Month everybody!**_

After walking around the manor during the daytime for a while, I realized that no one except Ianthe and Tamlin were going to approach me, less, actually look at me. Even Lucien, my once good friend made sure to avoid me.

The only time Ianthe had approached me was when I passed her room this morning. Our conversation went something like this:

"Feyre! I'm so glad you're―" It was about all she said before I scorched her clothes. Screaming she shut her door again. The servant passing by said nothing.

I tried talking to Rhys a few times. We managed to send a few messages back and forth before the barrier seemed to rip us apart again.

 _Rhys? Can you hear me?_

 _I'm right here Feyre!_

 _Oh my cauldron, Rhys, Rhys, I'm panicking. What do I do? What do I do?_

 _Feyre. FEYRE. You need to calm down. Do NOT let him get to you. Do what you need to survive. We are going to be sending troops. I know that you probably don't want to go over war for this but..._

I mentally nodded my head at him.

 _Feyre has he… hurt you yet?_

Oh god. I didn't want to tell him that.

 _Rhys―_

I would have explained but that was when our connection was cut off again. I had been sitting in a discarded closet that I knew no one ever used anymore. I hung my head in my hands and took in deep breaths.

 _At least I had taken my pill yesterday,_ I told myself. _At least you have your strength back so he can never do that to you again. And anyways, you need to figure out who took that book._

Slowly creeping out of the cramped room, I walked back to the study. The scene of the crime.

Everything looked the same as it had last night. I assumed that Tamlin ordered the study to stay in that condition. The only thing that was slightly different was the open window that I had decided to leave open after the mystery Fae left. Besides that window and the missing book, nothing seemed out of place.

I walked around the rest of the library, looking for any clues. If only there was some sort of source that could show me all of the book titles in the study. It would be so make my task so much easier. But, maybe I could find someone besides Tamlin…

Bursting out into the hall as fast as I could, I fell into two servants carrying dirty laundry baskets. I landed right on top of one and the other was flung right into the wall as clothes scattered all around us. They were both females.

"Sorry miss," the one below me said as she tried to squirm away. The other one got a bloody nose from the impact of the wall so she picked up a white shirt and held it to her face, blocking our views of each other. They obviously hadn't noticed who exactly they had run into yet.

I stood up with my hands on my hips, glaring down at both of them. I was surprisingly taller. Really, I didn't have anything against them personally, because it had been my fault that I ran into them from the start. But if I became an intimidating figure, then more people would take my demands seriously.

The faerie who had been picking up the laundry stood up with a shaky smile, but her tan face drained of all color when she saw who was standing before her. I let my face slide into a small smile. She dropped her laundry again as she fell to the floor, groveling.

"My lady! I deeply apologize!" At this point, the other servant was on the floor groveling with her, the bloody shirt laying limp on the floor. "We didn't―"

"Oh, it's alright," I said, pretending to look bored by examining my nails. The pale faerie looked up with confusion on her face. Of course she looked like that. The only other person, besides Tamlin, that I had talked to was almost burnt to death.

"My lady?" the second servant asked. "You are not… angry at us?"

"No, no, of course not," I replied, dismissing them with a lazy wave of my hand. Looks of gratitude spread across their features. Until I finished my thought.

Looking down upon them, I snarled, "I am absolutely furious." They had the decency to scream before I froze both of them into blocks of ice. Once the sentinels had reached then and broke open the ice, they were long dead, and I was long gone.

* * *

"Lucien!" I called out in a singsongy voice as I burst into his chambers. He jumped up from his desk with a start.

"Feyre, I―"

"Oh, please, Lucien. We don't have time for sappy greetings. I need to get down to buisness with you."

I had been at the Spring Court for a wee now with still no message from Rhys. I spent most of my time creating very intimate dresses made out of shadows and walking around the manor, scaring the living hell out of everyone, including Ianthe again. Especially Ianthe.

One week at the Spring Court. One week without seeing my mate. One week trying to control myself so when the time finally came for me to to talk to Lucien, I wouldn't kill him.

Lucien rolled his eyes down my body, aing in the strong muscles and very thin dress. He took a step back. Then his eyes flashed to the door. "Feyre, how did you―"

"Get past the sentinels?" I finished for him. "Please. They were _too_ easy to kill." Lucien looked at me with disgust. And fear. It actually almost hurt to keep this mask on, but if Rhys had done it for over 500 years, I could too.

"I don't know what you want, but please, Feyre, just leave me alone. I won't hurt you. As long as you don't hurt me." I barked out a laugh.

"Lucien, you need to understand something. It took me this full week to control my temper so I wouldn't just kill you in my sleep." He flinced. "But I promise, I'm just here to talk. Unless you would rather make things more violent." I flicked out a dagger that I had been hiding in my dress the whole time.

"No, it's alright," Lucien mumbled, running a hand through his red hair, his metal eye whirling uncontrollably. Probably wondering how I stole one of his knifes without him noticing.

"Sit down," I demanded. He obeyed.

"Now," I purred, using my magic to shut the door and seal it so no one could come in or out. And just to be safe, I also put a magic barrier around the room so no one could overhear our conversation.

" I need to know, Lucien, where do your loyalties lie?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, do you still want to work with Tamlin?"

"I, I mean, yes, but," Lucien stood and started pacing back and forth. "I'm not so sure anymore. Tamlin is my friend, so I don't want make him feel terrible with me leaving him but I feel like h―" Suddenly, he stopped his pacing and turned to glare right at me. "Why am I telling you this? This is ridiculous. I promised Tam I wouldn't talk to you. Get out." Quicker than Lucien could comprehend, I had him against the wall, the dagger at his throat.

"Listen, _Lucien_ , you may not trust me, but I don't care anymore. You want to know why? Well, it's because I don't trust you either so it makes us even. Now listen. The only thing that I want to do is to get out of this hellhole. So you can be with me, or against me." Then I brought my lips very close to his ear and whispered, "And you better believe it when I say you don't want to be my enemy." I snarled right in his face to make my point _very_ clear.

After a moment or two of scanning my face, he nodded slowly, saying "I'll let you know what I can do if you will put down the dagger."

Slowly, I took the blade away from his neck and walked over to my chair. But instead of sitting down, I turned around to face Lucien again, who was now rubbing his neck. I said very carefully, "Lucien, I know it's been hard for you. I mean, how Tamlin and even I have treated you, it's not alright. That day in the woods with Rhys, when you were trying to take me back, I wasn't thinking how you had been broken too. How you might have still needed to heal. But it's time for all of that to change. You've had your time to get fixed up and we need to take action. So all I want you to do is answer yes or no to the questions I ask. Understand?"

Lucien nodded, not dropping my gaze.

"If I put my trust in you, will you finally trust me?"

A pause. Then, "Yes." I almost sighed with relief.

"Is it true that you have thought about leaving the Spring Court before?"

"Yes."

"Would you leave if you got the oppurtunity?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to betray Tamlin in order to get out of here?"

I could sense Lucien's hesitation as he shakily responded, "No."

"No?" I exclaimed, not hiding my surprise. "What do you mean 'no?'"

"Feyre, it's complicated!" Lucien responded, sounding exasperated. "I know that Tamlin is making bad choices right now. Damn, maybe he's always made terrible choices and I just haven't noticed it." He was pacing around the room again, head in his hands. "But he's still my friend. He still treated me with respect even when I didn't deserve any. Because he met you, he's… changed. A lot. And almost all of those changes ld to something else going wrong. But I know that the real him is still there somewhere, I just don't know how to resurface it."

I stared at the red haired Faerie for a second. Then I walked over to him and took his hands in my hands.

"I understand, Lucien. I really do. This is going to be hard for both of us, I know it. But I can't be here much longer or I think I will explode. There is someone on the other side of this wall right now that need to get to. I need to be with him. So please, help me with this. You may not understand why, but I need all the help I can right now."

Lucien stared at the floor for awhile before looking me in the eye again. "Yes, Feyre. I will help you get out of here." He smiled a little. "But only if you stop killing all the staff. They haven't done anything wrong."

I smiled back at him once before nodding my head and walking over to the door, taking my magic wall off. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I think we both need some time to process this." I was about to leave when Lucien stopped me again.

"Wait, Feyre. I need to ask you something."

I turned to him, both brows raised.

"What do you see in Rhysand? He's a killer. I wouldn't even think he had any feelings except for the fact that he's always bloodthirsty."

I closed my eyes for a moment, putting my hand to my brow. How could I explain this to him without giving away too much?

"Lucien, sometimes people connect because they want to. Sometimes they connect because they have no choice. And sometimes," I smiled once again, "Sometimes people connect because it just happens."

I could swear that when I left, a speak of love fluttered down the still bond to me.

 _ **I'll let everyone in on a little secret, in the next chapter Feyre will have a dream and get closer to realizing who stole the book. Also I have a question for everyone. Would you like me to write a part of a chapter in Rhys' perspective? I've just been thinking about it.**_

 _ **Also, my friend and I are in a feud. For those of you who also know Divergent, we were having a discussion on who is hotter/better, Rhys or Four. She says Four, but I think Rhys. I thought to have a vote on it. When you review on how awesome this story is ( ;) ) let me know if you like Four or Rhys better by using the hashtag symbols: #44life or #RightRhys. Thanks for your input!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As requested, part of this chapter is in Rhys' perspective. Enjoy!**_

 **RHYS**

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO HER?" I scream, flipping over the table with our battle plans on it. "WHAT HAS HE DONE?" My Inner Court, minus Amren, just stares at me, knowing what will happen to them if they try to intervene. They learned that lesson after they saw what happened to my messenger.

But I'm too angry right now to care. That _bastard_ had hurt her. Even if she didn't explain I could tell by the tone of her voice. Feyre had been trying to calm me down before she explained.

I kick over another table before calming down, my darkness receding back into my body. I take a deep breath. Then another. _Trying_ to somehow feel in control again.

"Rhys," Mor whispers, after giving me a minute to cool off my temper. "What has happened to Feyre?"

"I. Don't. Know," I replied with the same amount of a death promise twisted in with my words. "He―he somehow hurt her. She was just going to tell me when our bond became loose again." WHY was this damned bond not working anymore? It would be so much easier if Feyre had ever found out. Or if I had told her from the beginning.

"Why is the bond loose in the first place?" Cassian asks quizzically. "I thought that it would only be able to strengthen over time. What happened right before she disappeared?"

I haven't told anyone. I already new what they would say if they found out.

"Not important. I'm going to try entering her inner consciousness. I know that it's dangerous and all but-" Before I could continue, Amren bursted in, out of breath, clutching a book and a strange woman with her. I was about to ask where she had been when the scent hit me. Everyone jumped to their feet, including me.

 _Human._ This person was _human_.

* * *

 **FEYRE**

I wasn't planning on sleeping during my stay, but I didn't think I would be able to escape if I didn't get even a little rest. But sleeping held a certain fear inside me. Not because Tamlin could come again in the middle of the night, more of the fact that sleeping always ensured nightmares. Especially in the Spring Court. I guess I wouldn't have much of a choice this time.

 _The dream started off as a normal day when I was still human. But… it wasn't normal. I was watching myself do everything I did the morning before Tamlin came and told me I needed to come with him to Prythian or die. That was me walking to town, that was me putting on my coat and selling the skins of the faerie wolf and deer with my normal vendor. Those are my sisters running into the Children of the Blessed and greedily accepting the coins as I leave with… no. Something was terribly wrong. I didn't sell the skins to my normal street vendor that day. There was a woman there that gave me all that money for just the two pelts. Her words that she told me so long ago tickled my ears once again._

" _Don't go far into the woods."_

 _I looked into her face. "It's too late. If I had met you a few days beforehand, it would have been different. But now my fate has been sealed."_

" _Silly girl. You still have time to change your path. I can help you, if you wish." I looked into her bright eyes. They glittered with the promise._

" _Change my path," I snorted. "How? There's no way I can turn back time and go to my original life as human." She only smiled._

" _Really? You do know that the Spring Court's manor has one of the most extensive libraries with many books that do many things."_

 _I shook my head and started to walk away from her, when I realized the town had disappeared and I was standing on nothing. The only things left was her booth, herself, the pelts, and me. I was left in sudden blackness, like I was just floating in my head._

" _You're just my imagination. There's no way that a human like you is in my head. I don't need you. You can't help me." She stood up._

" _I'll give you one week to escape the Spring Court and find the book you need. At the end of that week, I'll send you back to your mate and you can make the choice to stay with him or go back to your original life. Unless… you don't believe me."_

 _I crossed my arms and glared at her. "Humans don't have powers like that."_

" _No, I suppose we don't. But we can always bargain." She turned and walked away. I noticed that the injuries she had when I had traded her the pelts were completely gone. "Oh, and one more thing," she said, stopping in her tracks but not bothering to look back at me. "The book is not where you think it is. I would just wait until the week ends to claim it."_

 _ **I apologize that I haven't been editing a lot so sorry if there are a few mistakes in this chapter here. Also, I know that my chapters have been short but I don't always feel like a good story needs pages and pages of words. Thanks for reading! XOXO**_


End file.
